


No More Danny Phantom

by nursal1060



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Injury, Cutting, Danny Whump, Danny-centric, Depressed Danny Fenton, Depression, Enemies, Exhaustion, Fist Fights, Ghost Form, Good Vlad Masters, Heavy Angst, Hurt Danny, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Knives, M/M, Nemesis - Freeform, Open to Interpretation, Pompous Pep, Scars, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Sacrifice, Serious Injuries, Sleep Deprivation, Stress, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Teen Angst, Tragedy, Trauma, Wrists, badger cereal, ghost hunting weapons, neck cuts, weekend trips to vlads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Danny is tired of always being the hero. It drives him into a depression, and once his dad decides that a weekend at Vlad's will help, Danny plans to do the worst thing he can think of to himself.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Vlad Masters
Comments: 10
Kudos: 151





	No More Danny Phantom

**Author's Note:**

> Life in quarantine has given me a little more time to write XD so between the constant homework assignment and Zoom calls, I managed to write this mini fic, especially after seeing a Danny Phantom Fancomic. I see these two as enemies who can relate to one another, which is why Vlad acts as he does in this fic.  
> I want to write more but I feel bad for not uploading more, so I left the ending open in this fic! You can decide what happens to Danny! Hopefully it gives you all the feels!

_ Stress _ .  _ Depression. Trauma.  _

These were common words thrown around the halls and classes of Amity High, something most teenagers never took seriously. However, Danny understood those words in a whole different way. He felt like he had the world on his shoulders and it was beyond stressful. His daily activities involved protecting Amity Park, having to hide the truth from his parents, getting physically injured, being hated by some of the people that he saved, dealing with flashbacks in his sleep, then getting up and going to school and having to pretend everything was fine. 

While Sam and Tucker helped as best as they could, Danny still felt the burden of protecting everyone around him. He wanted to help… but he ended up becoming a hero that was both loved and hated by the community he loved. They didn’t truly know what it meant to have to hide themselves from others and get hurt for it nearly every day.

_ Danny felt like he was being eaten alive. It was so bad, that he no longer wanted to live. He didn't want to do anything anymore. But...if he didn’t protect his community, no one would. _

It wasn’t long before his behavior deteriorated. Danny stopped eating, going to social gatherings, or talking to his family at mealtimes. He just slept whenever he was home, letting his grades slip and his appearance get worse. His eyes looked sunken, his skin looked translucent, and his hair was a mess. 

It didn't help that when his mother came to his room and tried to talk to him that his dad burst into the conversation and suggested they leave the city for the weekend to help him feel better. To Vlad’s mansion in the woods no less. He barely got a say in the matter before being packed up in the van and driving out to see his ‘uncle’. He was grateful that Jazz was coming too though…at least Vlad wouldn’t pick on him when she was around.

However, the drive in the RV did give Danny a chance to look at some of the anti-ghost weapons stashed in the back of the van. There were a lot of weird and impractical ones, definitely created by his dad. He never understood his dad’s method of thinking, but it did make for some funny inventions. His eyes slowly settled on one item he knew his mom had used before, an anti-ghost knife. It wasn't useful in long range combat, so it had been locked in the RV for some time...but Danny quickly took it off the rack and put it in his backpack before lying back on a cot next to his sleeping sister. 

He was going to do it...he was going to try to end his own life when they were there. What better way to die than letting your arch nemesis know they've won? Vlad and Danny have fought many times, those battles were the most painful. He just hoped that this wouldn't be as painful for him.

Vlad’s mansion hadn’t changed a bit. It was still looming and grandiose as ever. Vlad himself was also the same. He dressed the same and was still as cynical as he usually was when addressing the teenager. While he welcomed them happily into his home, it was clear his eyes were still as malicious as ever. He held contempt for Jack, feelings for Maddie, and animosity and mentorship for Danny. 

Jazz sighed and he followed her to the rooms they were going to be in for the next two days. Danny took the smaller room, even if his sister insisted they could switch. He didn’t do much in terms of unpacking, he didn’t see the need. Instead, he waited for Jazz to put her headphones on, which he observed with his ghost powers. Then he took the anti ghost knife out of his bag. It stung to hold when he was in ghost mode, so Danny carried it up to the roof of the mansion as a human. He placed the knife down on the balcony floor, he didn’t want a breeze to accidently knock it away. Just as he was returning to his room, Jazz was leaving her room and Danny followed her to the dinner table.

Danny was awfully quiet at dinner. While Jack was talking up a storm, Vlad’s eyes were pressed on Danny, who had barely moved since being seated at the table. Ne snarky remarks either, he just didn’t have the energy to put into them anymore. It caused Vlad’s smile to slip, he could read the boy’s face that there was something wrong.

“I’m...not hungry. I’m going to go back upstairs.”

Abruptly, Danny excused himself from the dinner table before anyone could say anything in protest. Turning a corner in the hall, he changed to ghost mode in the hall and flew upstairs. Vlad noticed the light of Danny’s rings as he turned ghost. 

“Ah, let me speak to him. Clearly, he has something on his mind.” 

Vlad stood up from the table and left the other 3 Fenton family members, with Jack still talking up a storm. He turned the corner as well and made sure he was far out of sight of the others. Going ghost, he flew into Danny’s room, expecting to see the teenager there, possibly looking for a fight.

Danny wasn’t in his room, surprisingly. In fact, his luggage seemed perfectly packed just as it had when he walked in the door. Leaving the room,Vlad did a quick search of his upper floor and didn’t sense him there. He heard a noise higher up, realizing Danny had to have gone to the roof. Flying up higher, he almost froze in place when he stumbled upon the horrific sight.

Danny was on the roof, sitting on the edge facing him, with an anti ghost knife. He had already slit both wrists and was leaking both red and green, plasmic blood all over himself by the time that Vlad arrived. There was copious amounts of blood all over his uniform, meaning that Danny had to have cut himself quite deeply with the weapon his father had created.

“Are you mad, Daniel?! What are you doing to yourself?!”

Danny said nothing, but he did look at Vlad in the eye and raised the knife with his dominant hand. There were tears in the ghost teenager’s eyes but his face was twisted into a cruel, forced smile. Vlad couldn’t believe he was seeing the normally cheery, sarcastic boy hurt himself. 

“I can't live like this anymore. I'm done. No more.”

Danny positioned and pressed the blade against his neck, preparing to slash into his throat. That’s when Vlad lurched forward at him and grabbed his wrist. They wrestled, trying to get the knife from the other’s grasp. Danny’s blood painted them both red and ecto green in the struggle. 

It wasn't long before the sharp point of the blade cut into the side of Danny’s neck. His eyes widened and he stopped moving as the blood gushed down his neck. Both men froze and Danny lost his balance, almost hitting his head on the roof if Vlad wouldn’t have grabbed him by the wrist. He threw the anti ghost knife off of the roof and cradled his nemesis in his arms in shock. The rings appeared and Danny went back to being human, all the ectogreen blood becoming fully crimson with the transformation. His eyes closed for what he thought would be the last time.


End file.
